The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Electrical devices for impeding corrosion of metal bodies such as motor vehicles are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,512 and AU 766367 disclose such devices, and each device includes a signal generator control circuit which controls a driver circuit that drives pads which, in turn, are coupled to the vehicle. The electrical devices are configured to provide electrical signals to the pads so that corrosion of the vehicle is impeded.
The Applicant has discovered that in practice, such known devices are mounted to the vehicle and whilst it is assumed that they are operating effectively, there is no way of knowing whether this is in fact the case. Furthermore, the electrical signal driving the pads is often suboptimal, particularly in the event of one or more of the pads becoming dislodged from the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical device for impeding corrosion of metal bodies.